


My Ultimate Academia

by Hopedruid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Magic School, Multi, Superhero school, or Bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. A training ground for heroes. Whether they use magic, technology, martial arts none of the above or all of the above, HPA trains the top heroes of the next generation. It's a shame that teenagers are teenagers.





	1. Chapter 1

"...She has a great pair of tits, you know?" Kaede said, to her depressed looking male companion.

"Well...they certainly are big." Shuichi said, sounding as bored as he looked.

"Do you think they're natural or enhanced?" Kaede said. She was scrutinizing another blonde haired girl. One whose copious amounts of clevage was spilling out of her blouse.

"I have no idea, Kaede." Shuichi said.

"Why not? Aren't gay guys supposed to know this stuff?" Kaede said, pouting a bit.

"Why would gay guys know anything about boobs?" Shuichi asked.

"Hm...that's a good point." Kaede said, now deep in thought.

They were in the cafeteria of one of the most prestigious academies in the world. Hope's Peak Academy. It was meant to draw the hidden potential out of those attending. So that they could become true heroes. past classes included the famous First and Second Triumvirates, who had ushered in a Golden age of Heroism. Shuichi took a long drink of his beverage.

"...Listen you've been ogling that girl for weeks now. How about you go up and, you know, talk to her?" Shuichi said, as he put down his bottle.

"No way! She is way too pretty and intimidating! And I don't know if she likes girls! What if she punches me out or yells at me or challenges me to a duel or curses me or something?" Kaede said.

"That's highly unlikely. It's not like your the only lesbian attending. There is quite a large LGBT population here. The more likely, bad outcome, is she will simply reject you, possibly in a way you find particularly unfavorable, but not as bad as any of that." Shuichi said.

"That doesn't help." Kaede pouts.

"And hey, why don't you ask out your guy?" Kaede said, eager to turn the conversation around. Shuichi blushed faintly.

"H-he's not my guy exactly..." Shuichi said.

"He totally is! You gaze at him all dreamy like! Always talk admiringly of him! Look at his butt when you think nobody's looking!" Kaede said.

"Th-that's not true!" Shuichi said, even redder. It was quite clear to Kaede though, that Shuichi was lying. Kaede wasn't quite as good at analyzing people as Shuichi was, but she wasn't half bad.

"Of course it is. You like Kaito! There's nothing wrong with it Shuichi. He seems kind-hearted and while I'm not really into guys, he does look handsome. I think you two would make a good couple!" Kaede said.

"E-even if that was so...I need to focus on my studies." Shuichi said.

"What if I need to focus on my studies!" Kaede said. Shuichi scoffed.

"That would be a change." Shuichi said.

"Hey! I work hard!" Kaede said.

"I know you do. I just meant that you have always made more time for social activities then me." Shuichi said.

"Well, yeah. You got to balance things out, you know?" Kaede said with a smile.

"...I guess..." Shuichi said.

"Everyone has to have some fun sometimes! You don't even have to go out with people. You could just play video games or watch anime or read fun books!" Kaede said.

"I do that. Sometimes...it's just hard. I mean being here is what I've always wanted. So not focusing on studies seems a waste." Shuichi said.

"Burning out is a problem too you know." Kaede said.

"I know but..." Shuichi started but then his attention was distracted. Kaede looked and saw where his focus had shifted.

"Woah! That guy's pretty!" Kaede burst out. Shuichi gave her a glare.

"Shut up." Shuichi said in a harsh whisper. But he couldn't disagree. In walked in a green haired boy, decked out with rings and piercings, and with as bishonen a look as you'd ever seen.

"Who is he? I've never seen him before. And I'm pretty sure I've seen everyone that goes to this school. Remembering faces is one of my superpowers." Kaede said.

"I don't know. But he's coming this way." Shuichi said, back stiffening and looking directly into his tray.

"Hey new kid! You are new right? I just assumed cause I haven't seen you before?" Kaede said, the boy looked over cooly. Then a friendly smile crossed his face.

"Hey. I am new. A transfer student actually. Names Rantaro. Rantaro Amamai, nice to meet you." The green haired boy said.

"My names Kaede. Kaede Akamatsu! Nice to meet you. And this is Shuichi Saihara." Kaede said.

"N-nice to meet you." Shuichi said, blushing a bit.

"You two seem nice. I'd eat lunch with you but-" Rantaro said and then the bell rung.

"It's just about over. I'll see you around." Rantaro said and walked away.

"He's got a nice butt. Even I can see that." Kaede said with a grin.

"Y-yeah...he's pretty cute." Shuichi said, hiding as much as possible beneath his hat. Kaede giggled.

She'd get her friend a boyfriend, Kaede decided, if it was the last thing she did.

"That blonde girl. She was staring at you like a filthy pervert. Should I take her life Miss Iruma?" Maki said.

"Of course not! Everyone stares in lust at the magnificent Miu Iruma! Ha ha ha!" Miu laughed triumphantly, as her and her cohort marched back to class.

"Of course, but surely someone as ordinary as her should respect her betters and avert her gaze." Maki said.

"Let 'em stare! It pleases the Genius Iruma to know someone can recognize her beauty! Miu is strong! Miu is gorgeous! Miu is powerful! Miu is busty!" Iruma called out like a war cry pumping her arms up and down. Maki sighed and nodded.

"Of course Miss Iruma." Maki said.

"Kirumi! What are my extracurriculars looking like?" Iruma said, barking orders.

"Of course Mistress. You have battle club, then I will prepare you a snack and give you a bath. Then dinner, free time and bed." Kirumi said, an expression of utter serenity and purpose on her face.

"Excellent! That'll give me plenty of time to jill off! Pornhub here I cum!" Miu said.

Maki again sighed. Why the hell did she have to fall in love with an idiotic woman like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Miu was a sex symbol. A goddess. A thicc ass bitch. A gorgeous girl genius that would cause the world to tremble in fear, worship, and arousal with her powerful abilities, genius intellect and huge ass tits. It was no wonder why she was queen bee at this school. 

 

Yet somehow she didn't feel complete. Something was missing. And sure she strove to become a powerful hero. One the world would love, fear and jerk off too in equal measure, but still.

 

Oh that was right. 

 

She needed to fuck. Considering she was horny pretty much god damn always it was a miracle she had forgotten. As like most things, she was a wizard when it came to finding porn to scratch her itch, but actually getting laid was a priority. Virgins were pathetic, and the fact that she was still a virgin, probably reduced her overall power. Everybody knew sluts made the most powerful magic users and mad inventors, after all. And since she was already so powerful, fucking would make her unstoppable.

 

Problem was, she needed to find a good candidate. She was bi, so normally that would give her a lot of options, but considering the number of gay guys and lesbians here she was probably better off looking for a girl. This place was some kind of LGBT haven or something. The only question is, which smoking hot babe was good enough to get Miu Iruma off?

 

Maki and Kirumi were possibilities, But she couldn't just ask them. That would be like using them as sex slaves! Which would be both wrong and a disgrace to Miu Iruma's dignity. She needed someone who was hot. Someone who was into her, but wasn't a member of her retinue. 

 

That blonde chick. The one who had been staring at her for all those weeks! That was perfect. She waited til free time to approach her. She needed to do this subtly. Gently. Really charm the skirt off of little miss piano girl. And do all of this while not betraying the dignity of Miu Iruma. So with a strong will, Miu approached the blonde. And with determination in her mouth, she said,

 

"Yo slut! Wanna eat me out?" Miu said. A perfect opening salvo, full of the wit and charm expected of the great Miu Iruma.

 

Kaede blinked. Then stared. Miu felt several pairs of eyes staring at her actually. Thankfully, the hallway was mostly empty, but there would no doubt be whispers spreading around the school from this one. Miu was beginning to sweat. Would she turn her down? How would she live that shame down? And how would she get laid?

 

Kaede then giggled.

 

"Ha ha. Sure. Sure. But we probably should get to know each other first. You know, talk and stuff. Work our way up to that." Kaede said. To Miu that sounded super lame, but this girl was actually pretty hot. 

 

"Ok so-sounds fine." Miu said.

 

"Want to get lunch together? I usually sit with my friend Shuichi but I'm sure he won't mind." Kaede said.

 

Shuichi, the weird pretty boy that was apparently blondies friend, sure did seem to mind. He looked deeply uncomfortable and barely said a word.

 

"So, your training to be an inventor?" Kaede said.

 

"Yes of course! I can use the staggering power of my genius to create magical inventions that work for me alone! And look super fuckable while doing it." Miu said. Kaede again looked amused.

 

"I'll say." Kaede said.

 

"U-Uh...well, what about you. What is your...like, talent or whatever." Miu said, becoming a bit milder.

 

"Oh, I'm training to be a Bard. A kinda spellcaster who can use music as a source for magic. Shuichi is a more classical kinda wizard, I'd guess you'd say." Kaede said.

 

"Ah. That bard stuff...sounds kinda cool." Miu said.

 

"Thanks. Your inventions sound really awesome. I'd love to see them." Kaede said. 

 

"Uh ha. Yes, you would be in complete awe of my inventions, you'll be powerless to avoid banging me on the spot!" Miu said. She thought she heard Shuichi making a gagging sound, but she was trying hard not to pay attention to him. 

 

"Oh I'm sure. Thought kinda makes me wet right now." Kaede said. Now Miu couldn't help but notice the disgust on Shuichi's face, but she really didn't care either.

 

"Ah ha ha. Y-yes, well..." Miu said.

 

"When do you want to show me your inventions. I can't wait." Kaede said seductively. Miu gulped.

 

"U-Uh as soon as possible. Friday. Y-yes. Friday....if that's ok anyway." Miu said. Kaede's smile grew a bit less lewd.

 

"Great. I'll see you then." Kaede said. Miu shortly thereafter muttered something about, needing to "cultivate her magical powers" and ran off. She only looked over her shoulder once. She made eye contact with Kaede. The girl then mimed a gesture implying cunnilingus which caused Miu to flush bright red, turn her head and keep moving. 

 

 

Maki had lived a life without purpose. But that was over now. She had a purpose. Miu Iruma. Protecting her. Serving her. Loving her. So when Miu said that, "they could take the afternoon off." and went to have lunch with that perverted piano girl. Maki felt a cold rage well up within her. 

 

She had watched, she had listened in. Kaede was a pervert. Kaede wasn't to be trusted. She would hurt her mistress, intentionally or no, and when that happened nothing would stop Maki from breaking her. 

 

So she had to stop that from happening. She had to end this little romance before it began.

 

She needed to keep her mistress safe.


End file.
